The present invention relates to a smart folder device and a smart folder management system, and more specifically, to a smart folder device capable of displaying and copying digital contents and a smart folder management system capable of individually managing a plurality of smart folders.
Generally, a folder which carries documents prevents damage or contamination of the documents and maintains a clean state at all times although the folder stores the documents for a long time, and the folder provides a function that is convenient in carrying, as well as in storing, the documents.
Meanwhile, owing to advancement in hardware and software techniques related to computers, office environments and work efficiency have been improved remarkably. As a method of improving work efficiency by applying the techniques, a project of constructing a paperless environment has been steadily proceeded. However, although the paperless environment is very useful since information can be efficiently stored, processed, inquired and transferred, in order to construct the paperless environment, paper documents should be converted into digital contents that can be recognized by a computer since, until present, the documents cannot be created in a completely digital method using a computer.
Although converting a paper document into digital contents of a form combining text and images using a high level technique such as character recognition or the like is most desirable as a method of converting a paper document into digital contents, it is general that a paper document is converted into an image file using a scanner. Since such a conversion is a highly-repetitive and time-consuming work, it acts as an obstacle in the project of constructing a paperless environment. Such a work is still troublesome even now that high-speed and continuous scanners have been developed owing to advancement in technologies.
Accordingly, required is a smart folder which can digitally display paper documents so that the paper documents can be more efficiently viewed and stored as image files.